


О звёздах и людях

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, Romantic Fluff, everyone thinks they know who victor is, hiroko's maiden name is nakamura bc I needed one for her
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Пять раз, когда Виктор ломал стереотипы о себе, и один раз, когда повел себя предсказуемо





	1. Минако

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Deconstruction of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407356) by [thehobbem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbem/pseuds/thehobbem). 



> переведено для команды WTF Yuuri on Ice: Katsudno 2019 в рамках зимней Фандомной битвы - 2019  
> http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217064195.htm?oam#more1  
> бета Талина2010
> 
> [ эта работа на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8066985)

1.

Минако была поклонницей фигурного катания почти так же долго, как была балериной.

А если вам нравится фигурное катание, — это значит, что вам нравится Виктор Никифоров. От этого никуда не деться: еще в юниорские годы юный Виктор со своими русалочьими волосами, непринужденной грацией и артистизмом в одиночку вернул России утраченное лидерство и навсегда изменил мир спорта. Когда он установил новый мировой рекорд среди юниоров на чемпионате в Болгарии, Минако уже знала — это было только начало.

(Единственное, чего она тогда не знала — да и откуда бы ей знать? — что в подсобке Ледового дворца перед старым телевизором у одного маленького мальчика в тот момент перевернулась вся жизнь.)

Вот так Виктор Никифоров стал неотъемлемой частью ее жизни, как и сам Юри. В день, когда Виктор вышел на лед с короткой стрижкой, она поперхнулась саке и тут же отправила сообщение:

>> ТЫ ВИДЕЛ ЕГО ВОЛОСЫ?

Неважно, на каком континенте сейчас был Юри — она знала, что он смотрит. Ответ пришел мгновенно:

<< ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ  
<< ПОЧЕМУ ОН ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ  
<< это так горячо

*

Она следила за карьерой Виктора уже много лет и знала о нем все, что нужно было знать. Больше, чем она, о Викторе знал только Юри (ученикам полагается превосходить учителей).

Но вовсе не нужно быть преданным фанатом, чтобы знать, каким плейбоем был Виктор Никифоров. Это был общеизвестный факт. Буквально все (а также их родственники и знакомые) где-то читали или слышали о его многочисленных интрижках с самыми привлекательными людьми по всему миру. Несколько известных топ-моделей, французский кутюрье, принц маленькой европейской страны, Кристоф Джакометти, актриса, занявшая первое место в списке самых красивых женщин мира, по мнению журнала People, — Виктор Никифоров покорял сердца так же легко, как устанавливал новые мировые рекорды.

Именно поэтому ему лучше было бы уехать из Хасецу. И побыстрее. Да, ей нравилось на него смотреть. Издалека. Не здесь и не сейчас, когда он притворялся спящим в незавязанном джинбее и демонстрировал голое плечо. Вынуждая Юри хвататься за сердце и заливаться краской от малейшего взгляда.

Может, сердца и покорялись Виктору так же легко, как мировые пьедесталы, но будь она проклята, если позволит ему разбить сердце Юри Кацуки. Пусть уезжает куда угодно и применяет там свои чары на ком-то другом.

Но Виктор уезжать явно не собирался, нет. Он краснел, как мальчишка, когда Юри катал перед ним Эрос. Заикался на полуслове, стоило Юри (ее Юри!) послать ему улыбку; кружил вокруг Юри, будто его личная луна. В ночь, когда Юри прозанимался в студии Минако почти до рассвета, Виктор обнаружился сидящим снаружи под дверью. Он ждал. И чтоб ей провалиться, если его лицо при виде Юри не засветилось ярче, чем морская гладь во время фестиваля фейерверков.  
Изо дня в день она следила за каждым его шагом, словно ястреб. Но все, что она видела: Виктор спотыкался (Виктор Никифоров, который никогда не падал), Виктор забывал слова (Виктор Никифоров, у которого был подвешен язык для любых интервью), а его глаза при этом улыбались (по-настоящему, уж Минако-то знала толк в сценических улыбках). Виктор заливался краской, как подросток, которому не хватало храбрости подарить кому-то валентинку.

(Кому-то, кто ни разу не сходил на свидание за всю свою жизнь.)

Когда Виктор на полном ходу влетел в застекленную дверь, у нее в голове наконец щелкнуло. Туманные воспоминания, которые не давали ей покоя несколько недель, наконец оформились — Виктор напоминал ей Тошию.  
Точнее, он напоминал тихого Кацуки-куна из их школы, который учился классом старше и состоял в студенческом совете, но не мог связать и двух слов рядом с Хироко-тян. Который ежедневно приносил ей ее любимые сэндвичи со свиной котлетой и регулярно промахивался мимо двери, потому что не мог отвести от Хироко взгляд.  
Того самого Кацуки-куна, который однажды подошел к ним после уроков, нервно поправляя очки, и попросил Окукава-сенпай дать дать им с Хиро—ээ, с Накамура-сан поговорить пару минут наедине. Который смотрел на Хироко так, как, по мнению Минако, и заслуживала ее лучшая подруга: как на восьмое чудо света.  
Тошия смотрел так на жену до сих пор, и Минако иногда задавалась вопросом, понимает ли вообще Хироко, как сильно в нее влюблен собственный муж.

А ведь Юри так похож на мать.

Кто бы мог подумать, что Виктор Никифоров, пятикратный чемпион мира по фигурному катанию, самый-горячий-холостяк-на-планете, будет себя вести как шестнадцатилетний Кацуки Тошия — беспомощный под взглядом этих карих глаз.

Виктор Никифоров покорял сердца с такой же легкостью, как устанавливал новые (побивая свои же) мировые рекорды.

Или нет?


	2. Мари

2.

Мари знала о Викторе Никифорове гораздо больше, чем хотела бы знать.

Ей нравилось фигурное катание, и она часто смотрела соревнования в компании Минако (и нескольких бутылок саке), но была не сильна в технических тонкостях и просто болела за фигуристов, которые то приземляли, то не приземляли свои прыжки (знать бы еще, как все эти прыжки назывались). Она не утруждала себя тем, чтобы запоминать имена, за исключением пары-тройки своих личных любимчиков. Но нельзя быть сестрой Юри Кацуки и не знать, кто такой Виктор Никифоров.

Его лицо — это первое, что она видела, заходя к Юри в комнату, на протяжении многих лет. Все карманные деньги Юри тратил на журналы, в которых были фото, интервью или статьи о Викторе. Из-за Виктора и только из-за Виктора Юри так убивался на катке, часами не покидая Ледовый дворец, так отчаянно на всем экономил и так усердно учил английский.  
И когда Юри хотелось поболтать о Викторе, Мари слушала — в любое время дня и ночи, и младший братишка ходил за ней хвостом, пока она работала. Он читал ей вслух статьи и интервью, пока она убирала комнаты, и каждый новый постер Юри, в первую очередь, показывал ей, прежде чем они совместными усилиями приклеивали Виктора на стену.

Может, ее сведения и были отрывочны, но Мари знала о Викторе достаточно. Он побил уже тысячи рекордов — и чужих, и своих собственных. Он был лицом фигурного катания и сотрудничал с крупнейшими мировыми брендами. Она видела все его модные фотосессии и помнила все сплетни Минако о куче богатых и знаменитых, с которыми он встречался, но никогда даже представить не могла, что когда-нибудь ей придется иметь дело не только с бумажным Виктором на стене.

Поэтому, когда одним апрельским днем Виктор Никифоров объявился в Ю-топии — с кучей коробок, и дорогих чемоданов, и с увеличенной копией Викчана, ее первая мысль была: — с этим избалованным гостем у них будут большие проблемы.

Богатый, знаменитый, сиятельный и распрекрасный Виктор Никифоров наверняка привык получать все земные блага на блюде, таком же серебряном, как и его волосы, не пошевелив даже пальцем. Стоило ему попросить, и все бросались исполнять любой его каприз. А с Ю-топией это… не прокатывало. У них не было ни штата прислуги, ни роскошных апартаментов, к чему он наверняка привык в пятизвездочных отелях. Не было даже подходящей лежанки для Маккачина. Все, что нашлось — это старый матрасик Викчана, выбросить который до сих пор ни у кого не поднялась рука. Но Маккачин был для него слишком большим. А Виктор был слишком большой звездой для Хасецу.

В первую ночь она еле смогла заснуть. Виктор Никифоров приехал к ним, чтобы тренировать ее младшего брата, но как они могли удержать его здесь? Что им делать, чтобы он не заскучал и не уехал?

Только через неделю она заметила, что Маккачин спит на матрасике; может, он и был ему мал, но у пуделя, похоже, было совсем другое мнение на этот счет. Он сладко сопел на этой тоненькой подстилке, пока его хозяин смотрел японские телешоу, растянувшись на голом полу. Виктор ни черта не понимал по-японски, но выглядел полностью поглощенным происходящим на экране: широко раскрытые глаза блестели в мерцающем свете.  
На следующий день Ямагучи-сан, продавщица с рыбного рынка, попросила Мари поздравить Юри с тем, «какого милого молодого человека он привез из Америки» (Мари не стала ее поправлять). Выяснилось, что «милый молодой человек» тем же утром разговаривал с Ямагучи-сан почти целый час. Но как?  
Еще через пару дней она увидела, как Виктор радостно болтает с рыбаками на пляже (как?!). Остановившись в недоумении, она смотрела, как один из рыбаков отдал ему свою удочку, терпеливо объясняя с помощью жестов, как на нее ловить.  
Виктор внимал этим объяснениям с таким же интересом, с каким до этого смотрел телешоу. Если задуматься, он и на разговоры с их матерью тратил действительно много своего свободного времени. Им хватало нескольких английских фраз, которые знала Хироко, и пары японских слов, которые успел выучить он, плюс активная жестикуляция и совершенно дикое количество кивков и улыбок.

Наверное, чего-то такого и стоило ожидать. Просто было очень сложно перестать цепляться за определенные стереотипы, да и Виктор оказался слишком непредсказуем. Так что, когда Мари проснулась ранним утром после «Горячих источников на льду», она была не готова увидеть Виктора на их кухне. Она молча наблюдала, как он ловко собирает завтрак для себя и Юри. Так просто и по-домашнему, словно был создан для кухни Ю-топии.

Может, Хасецу был как раз подходящего размера для Виктора.


	3. Такеши

3.

Избегайте встреч со своими кумирами.

Такеши всегда твердо верил в это. Сам он никогда никого не боготворил, но ему посчастливилось десять лет наблюдать, как Юко и Юри фанатели по Виктору. В день, когда Юко сказала Юри, что хотела бы однажды увидеть его на одном льду с Виктором, Такеши инстинктивно ощутил, что это плохая идея — встреча с Никифоровым, скорее всего, сильно бы по нему ударила.

Разумеется, Виктор всегда был добр к своим поклонникам, но настоящий Виктор Никифоров был просто обязан оказаться высокомерным уродом. Никто не может быть настолько красив, знаменит и богат, чтобы хоть чуточку не смотреть на простых людей сверху вниз.

«Только не ставьте его выше себя»,— думал Такеши.

Ему не то чтобы не нравилось смотреть прокаты Виктора — еще как нравилось. Тот творил на льду такое, что никто до него не мог — разве можно любить фигурное катание и не восхищаться Виктором Никифоровым? Но одно дело — сидеть на другом конце света, смотреть телевизор и хвалить артистизм и легкость, с которой тот приземляет квады, и совсем другое — ждать, что при встрече тот окажется таким же обычным человеком, как и ты, и в итоге сильно разочароваться.  
Это было неважно, пока они были подростками: у каждого должен быть свой идеал. Однако по мере того, как Юри рос, медленно, но верно поднимаясь в рейтингах фигуристов, Такеши понял, что все стало серьезно и этой встречи не избежать, и что она разобьет Юри сердце.

Что и происходило здесь и сейчас, прямо у Такеши под носом: Виктор разъезжал по родному катку Юри, радостно обзывал того Поросеночком и не пускал на лед.

Юри, что удивительно, повиновался.

Впервые в жизни их упрямый Юри «я-буду-накручивать-восьмерки-вместо-того-чтобы-спать» Кацуки стоял за бортиком, убрав коньки подальше и не сводя тоскливых глаз с катка. Такеши было сложно понять, куда именно тот смотрел — на лед или на Виктора.

Для Юри они всегда были одним целым.

Юри не выходил на лед, не обижался на свиные прозвища и с головой ушел в новый режим тренировок. Если бы он поинтересовался мнением Такеши по этому поводу, тот посоветовал бы послать Никифорова с его манерами обратно в Россию. Что вообще эти звезды знают о проблемах обычных людей?  
Но Юри совета Такеши не спрашивал, и ему только и оставалось, что наблюдать со стороны. Утро за утром, стоило солнцу едва показаться из-за горизонта, Юри уже бежал вдоль берега за велосипедом Никифорова. Ничего особенного в этом зрелище не было: Юри изнурял себя пробежками всю свою жизнь и мог бежать на одной силе воли, неважно, как сильно горели его легкие от усталости. Но смотреть на него было больно.

Однако снег, который Никифоров привез в середине апреля, растаял, как и любой другой снег, и Никифоров, казалось, тоже.

Надо было отдать ему должное — он и правда очень быстро разыскал Юри тем вечером, хотя Такеши был уверен, что Виктор забыл о его существовании в тот самый момент, когда на пороге возник другой вундеркинд, только мелкий и русский. Но Виктор пошел искать Юри. Не прошло и часа, как он явился на каток, и, наблюдая, как Юри выписывает нервные восьмерки, он вовсе не выглядел ни как холодный гений с высокого пьедестала, ни как жестокий тренер, который обзывался с ненормальной ухмылкой на лице. Нет, он действительно смотрел на Юри, видел Юри. Пытался его разгадать. Как будто был сделан не только изо льда и золотых медалей.  
(Может, даже переживал за Юри — развивать эту мысль в нечто большее было бы слишком смело, — и оставалось только тихо надеяться на лучшее).

Виктор, которого Такеши как-то вечером увидел в Ледовом дворце через неделю после «Горячих источников на льду», уж точно был сделан из самых обычных плоти и крови. Аксель заплетала ему хвостики, сосредоточенно хмуря брови, пока Лутц упорно учила его японскому, безжалостно высмеивая его ошибки. (Его акцент и правда был ужасен. На ноль баллов, если можно было так выразиться о легендарном чемпионе.) Луп снимала все это на телефон Юко, чтобы увековечить его лингвистические мучения для потомков. Сам Виктор выглядел до безобразия счастливым.

Такеши никогда не приходило в голову, что Виктору тоже могло не нравиться ставить себя выше других.


	4. Тошия

4.

«Эффект Виктора Никифорова» — так Тошия называл это.

Распахнутые горящие глаза за стеклами в синей оправе, открытый рот и абсолютная глухота ко всем звукам, кроме музыки, под которую лезвия расчерчивали лед. Виктор Никифоров всегда так действовал на Юри.

Совершенно обычное дело, ведь у каждого ребенка есть свой герой, на которого хочется равняться. Это хорошо влияло на Юри — у него появилась цель, его оценки чудесным образом взлетели вверх, как и его спортивный настрой. От этого безобидного фанатства не было никакого вреда, разве что стенам в комнате Юри слегка досталось (двусторонний скотч не так-то просто оторвать).  
И Тошия думал, что это будет для него самой большой проблемой: однажды ему придется заново окрасить стены, пострадавшие от плакатов с Виктором. Но к тому, что придется иметь дело с живым Виктором Никифоровым, он был не готов.  
(С «красивым иностранцем», как он неизменно называл Виктора при Юри, просто ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как тот сердито фыркает: «Это Виктор Никифоров, папа!». Как будто можно быть отцом Юри Кацуки и не знать этого.)

Как бы то ни было, теперь герой Юри был здесь, и Эффект Виктора Никифорова включился на полную мощность. Тошия еще никогда не видел своего сына таким потерянным и таким смущенным, как в день приезда Виктора. И в последующие десять дней.

Русский подросток, приехавший в Хасецу, безусловно, помог в этом вопросе — в Юри вспыхнула какая-то искра, он пришел в себя, и от немого обожания перешел к действиям. После этого все — вроде бы — пошло на лад; со стороны Юри снова выглядел самим собой, но только близкий человек мог заметить, что это весьма далеко от истины. Юри стал совершенно другим человеком. Для посторонних эти перемены прошли незамеченными, но они были.  
Эффект Виктора Никифорова все еще действовал, но уже не горел, как лесной пожар, а тлел ровно и приглушенно, как угли в камине. Просто нужно было знать, куда смотреть, чтобы увидеть в Юри оставшиеся крохи обожания к Виктору. Проблема была в том, что Виктор очень вряд ли был способен понять эти знаки или просто их заметить. Такие знаменитости большую часть жизни проводят среди людей, которые готовы вывернуться наизнанку, лишь бы угодить им. Польстить. Виктор легко мог принять молчание Юри за безразличие и просто собрать вещи и уехать.

Все, что оставалось Тошии, когда их снова поглотила ежедневная рутина, это надеяться, что Виктор все понял правильно. Что расслышал все, что нужно — в молчании, в шагах Юри, звучавших за спиной, куда бы он ни шел. Дни шли и шли, а Виктор все не уезжал. Может, и правда что-то понял.

В один из летних вечеров все опасения Тошии окончательно развеялись. Для народа в Ю-топии: и для хозяев, и для гостей не было в новинку видеть, как Юри и Виктор возвращались домой с вечерних тренировок, и на их лицах были написаны все победы и поражения прошедшего дня. В этом эти двое были удивительно похожи. И поэтому не было ничего необычного в том, что они как-то раз пришли после особенно ужасного дня тренировок, излучая усталость каждой клеткой тела.  
Необычно было увидеть, как Юри лежит на полу, закрыв глаза от блаженства и удобно закинув ноги на колени Виктора, пока тот разминал ему ступни. Тошия даже остановился на минутку, прежде чем снова поспешить по делам (полотенца сами себя в онсен не отнесут).  
Шагая к раздевалкам, он пытался понять, что же напомнила ему эта сцена, ухватиться за какую-то внезапную ускользающую от него мысль.

Только ночью, глядя, как жена готовится ко сну, его озарило: Юри был копией Хироко. Пусть он и носил фамилию Кацуки, но… Эти оленьи глаза, в которых можно утонуть. Это наивное незнание, какой сокрушительной силой они обладают. Это была Хироко от и до. Или, как он мысленно называл это в старших классах, «Эффект Хироко Накамуры». И, судя по выражению лица Виктора в тот вечер, Эффект работал. Уж Тошия знал, каково это.

Скорее всего, Юри даже не подозревал, как он сам влияет на Виктора.


	5. Юри

5.

Виктор Никифоров — гений.

Это была одна из немногих постоянных истин, на которых держался мир Юри уже более десяти лет — с тех пор, как он увидел, как шестнадцатилетний Виктор легко и непринужденно установил новый мировой рекорд. Между двенадцатью и двадцатью тремя годами для Юри многое изменилось: мнение о себе как о человеке и фигуристе — это раз; вера в то, что все собаки бессмертны — это два. Но его вера в Виктора Никифорова оставалась нетронутой, как бесценное произведение искусства за толстым стеклом во всемирно известном музее.

В детстве было непросто найти информацию, подтверждающую то, во что он верил всем своим существом — Виктор Никифоров лучший во всем. Так что Юри припадал ко всем доступным источникам: покупал на карманные деньги местные и иностранные журналы в надежде найти интервью, статью или хотя бы упоминание о Викторе. Терпеливо ждал каждый вечер, пока семья заснет, чтобы можно было, не мешая их делам, посидеть в интернете с хорошей скоростью и кропотливо проштудировать русские сайты при помощи словаря. (Вот чем он на самом деле занимался по ночам и о чем молчал, когда его расспрашивали о привычках ночной совы).  
Каждая крупица информации, которую удавалось добыть, лишь подтверждала теорию, которая для него была давно доказана: Виктор Никифоров был вежливым, умным, начитанным и много путешествовал. На льду он двигался, как воплощение музыки, создавая красивейшие истории и вплетая их в свои незабываемые, технически сложные программы. К тому времени, как началась череда его побед на чемпионатах мира и он начал приземлять квады так же легко, как обычные люди дышат, уверенность Юри в своем кумире давно стала непоколебимой.

Виктор Никифоров — непревзойденный гений.

По крайней мере, был им до их встречи. В некоторые вещи легче верить, когда любуешься ими издалека, и в случае с Виктором так и оказалось.

В вечер его приезда в Ю-топию Юри смотрел, как Виктор ест кацудон и не мог оторваться от этого одновременно разочаровывающего и восхитительного зрелища. Вместо того чтобы брезгливо выбирать кусочки, как полагается божеству среди смертных, Виктор накинулся на кацудон и буквально залез в миску с головой, как бездомный сирота, которого не кормили неделю. Юри даже не мог сосредоточиться на разговоре за столом: все его внимание захватило зернышко риса, прилипшее к уголку рта Виктора. Совсем как у Пхичита, когда тот ел слишком быстро, но Виктор хотя бы не вытирался рукавом, что Пхичиту бы не помешало усвоить.

— Ну, а что же значит «агапе» для тебя, Виктор?!  
— Разумеется, это чувство, так что я никогда не смогу это объяснить словами!

На своей скамейке Юри едва не фыркнул. Виктор хоть сам-то знал, чего хочет от выступления Юрио?

— Юри! Представь больше омлета!

(Виктор честно старался работать с дурацкими представлениями Юри об Эросе. В этом его не упрекнёшь.)

Вдобавок ко всему Виктор пил как не в себя. Наблюдать, как он вваливается в двери Ледового дворца, взъерошенный и похмельный, было как пощечина после стольких лет восхищения. Удержать Виктора на тех священных высотах, на которые Юри сам его и поставил, было очень сложно, когда тот был прямо тут, рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Такой до боли обычный.

Может, Виктор Никифоров был вовсе не идеален.

Юри старательно задвигал эти выводы подальше, сколько мог, и потратил месяцы, разрываясь между привычной верой в совершенство и поступками Виктора, ломающими его идеальный образ.

Переломный момент наступил на парковке в Китае (гораздо позже, чем следовало, если уж на то пошло), и, смешанная со слезами, неизбежная правда стала прочной, как цемент — Виктор был далек от совершенства. Виктор, как и сам Юри, не всегда понимал, что делает.

И когда Виктор прыгнул на него, и они упали на лед — рука Виктора на его затылке, уберегающая голову от удара, — Юри принял это.

Настоящий Виктор Никифоров не был гением.

Но в глазах Юри он стал еще лучше, чем раньше.


	6. Хироко

+1

Хироко иногда честно не понимала людей.

Стоило лишь упомянуть имя Виктора, Минако-семпай принималась разглагольствовать о том, что Виктору следует «быть осторожнее со своими чарами». (Такие речи всегда начинались после первой бутылки саке, как по мановению волшебной палочки.)  
Мари ворчала и осуждала молча, что было так типично для нее. Притворялась равнодушной, словно могла этим кого-то обмануть.  
Такеши-кун держал дистанцию, насколько это было возможно, да и Тошия, казалось, настороженно относился к Виктору, наблюдая за ним с беспокойством в глазах, когда думал, что никто не замечает. Юко и тройняшки, конечно, были на седьмом небе, но от них ничего другого она и не ожидала. С сияющими глазами они ловили каждое его движение, и Юри ничем от них не отличался. Но, в отличие от Юко, он не знал, что делать и что сказать.

(Он не понимал, что чувствует. Но и этого следовало ожидать.)

А сама Хироко была сбита с толку. Не из-за Виктора, ничего такого в нем не было, из-за всех остальных, которые вели себя так, словно о Виктора можно было порезаться, едва прикоснувшись, хотя он был таким насквозь мягким. Немного грубоватым, конечно, но кто не зачерствеет от долгого одиночества?

Все вокруг либо боготворили, либо опасались его, но Викчан был просто мальчиком. Самым милым на свете. Милым и неловким, переполненным любовью, которую не с кем было разделить. Одиноким.

И так явно влюбленным в Юри, что Хироко начала сомневаться, уж не разыгрывают ли ее остальные. Не могла же она быть единственной, кто замечал это? (Может, Мари была ни при чем. Их наследственная близорукость наконец добралась и до нее. Это было единственным разумным объяснением, почему она не замечала того, что творилось у нее под носом.)

Так легко обмануться красивыми плакатами и громкими светскими хрониками. Не видеть ничего за дорогой одеждой (некоторые названия она даже выговорить не могла), за всем серебром и золотом.  
Но жителям Хасецу было виднее. Ямагучи-сан с рынка не умолкала о «милом молодом человеке, которого Юри-кун привез из Америки» (Хироко не стала поправлять ее). Оказалось, что Викчан больше часа разговаривал с ней на своем ломаном японском; она даже показала Хироко несколько картинок, которые он нарисовал на газете, чтобы было понятнее — и в правом верхнем углу, само собой, был нарисован пудель.  
И Ямагучи-сан была не одна: почти весь Хасецу уже знал Викчана. Его часто можно было увидеть в магазине, когда он брал передышку во время своих утренних пробежек и заходил с кем-нибудь поболтать, или общался с рыбаками, или с детьми, которых встречал в Ледовом дворце.  
Гости Ю-топии его любили и все чаще спрашивали Хироко, выпьет ли Викчан сегодня с ними. (Ответ на этот вопрос зависел больше от Юри, чем от Виктора.) Если Юри был в настроении поговорить, или ему был нужен массаж, оторвать Виктора от него было попросту невозможно. Но если Юри хотелось побыть одному, тогда Викчан неизменно обнаруживался пьющим в компании гостей.  
(И, кстати, ей стоило поговорить с ним насчет этого. Кто и когда научил его топить свои беды в вине? Ей хватит и одной Минако.)

Время, как и всегда, сделало свое дело: недоверие и обожание медленно переросли в спокойное принятие или привязанность. Восхищение в глазах Юри никогда не исчезнет полностью, но и из глаз Виктора оно никуда не пропадет. Это было ясно, как день.

И все же, через несколько месяцев все, кто сидел перед телевизором в Ю-топии, ахнули от удивления, когда Виктор поцеловал Юри перед камерами — все, кроме нее.

В конце концов, этого следовало ожидать.


End file.
